


4.-Moon

by just_some_gt_trash



Series: October Prompt List [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human!Virgil, Implied Nudity, M/M, Werewolf!Patton, human!roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_some_gt_trash/pseuds/just_some_gt_trash
Summary: Roman tries to confess his fealings to Patton on a night of full moon, but for some reason Patton runs away, and Roman decides to follow him.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: October Prompt List [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624789
Kudos: 31





	4.-Moon

“Patton wait!” Shouted Roman while he ran trying to catch his crush, Virgil had helped him plan something to tell him his feelings, he was supposed to take Patton home after work like every day, but instead he took him to a little park that Roman decorated, but as he got out of the car, he started running to the woods.

Roman was scared, he thought Patton was running away from him, he was struggling to keep his tears from falling “Patton!”

“Roman go away!” Patton was to focused on leaving Roman behind that he didn’t realized the root in front of him, his foot got stuck and he fell, he tried to get up but it was too late, he could already feel the effects of the full moon on him “AGH!” He shouted as he curled up in a ball, trying to push the pain away.

“Patton?” Roman stopped right behind him and kneeled to help him somehow “A-Are you okay?”

“Ngh...Roman... go away”

“No, I can’t leave you here, you need help”

“Roman plea- AGH!” he screamed once more, white fur started to grow on his skin, but he also was starting to get... smaller?

“P-Patton?”

A barely audible whine was all answer Patton gave to Roman, he watched as his love interest shrank smaller, until there was just a pile of clothes.

To shocked to talk, Roman carefully lifted Patton’s shirt, a white fur ball got out of it and went to hide in some bushes that were next to them.

Roman got closer, he could see two little eyes watching at him, with fear “H-Hey, Patton? Is that you?”

There was another whine as an answer, Roman got even closer, stretching his hand out “I’m not gonna hurt you” this time, there was just silence “Listen, if it’s really you, I just want to know you’re okay, and Virgil will kill me if I tell him I lost you in the woods” he giggled “but, if you want to keep, whatever this is as a secret, I understand, and I want you to know, I’m here to help you, no matter what” he smiled, and when there was no response again, he was willing to go when Patton(? got out of the bushes and into the light.

Roman could see him clearly now, it was a little puppy, a white, fluff, cute little puppy, Roman was about to die of cuteness “Pat?” The dog got closer, nuzzling on Roman's hand “It really it’s you Isn’t it?” He said scratching behind Patton’s ear, he wiggled his tail and let out a little bark.

“Uhm, would you let me pick you up? And I could take you home with me, until this wears of, what do you say?” Roman smiled again, and Patton barked again, and ran right to Roman’s lap, making him giggle ”I'll take that as a yes” Roman stood up, holding Patton to avoid him to fall ”Now that I think about it, I still don't have an excuse for Virgil” he said walking to the park.

He ended up telling Virgil he had lost Patton and both of them went home, Roman left Patton on his bed and got ready to sleep, when he came back, Patton was already asleep, Roman sat next to him and petted his head ”You're so cute like this” he whispered, then he laid down and he too, fell asleep.

The next morning, Roman woke up feeling something around him, arms, someone was hugging him, he remembered what had happened the night before and turned around to see Patton, in human form, he smiled and moved him a little to wake him up.

With a groan, Patton opened his eyes and blushed when he saw Roman which made him giggle ”Good morning” said Roman.

”Good morning”

”Are you... Could you explain what happened yesterday?”

”mgh... I have to do it right?” Roman nodded and Patton continued ”Well, I'm a werewolf, I was born like that, but I got cursed, and now, instead of turning into a big and scary wolf with the full moon, I turn into a small and cute puppy” explained Patton

”So, you just ran away?”

”It's just... It's kind of embarrassing”

”Did you... Did you saw what I prepared? In the park?” Asked Roman, now he was the one blushing.

”Yes, I did, I'm sorry, I didn't expected it, Virgil was supposed to take me home before the moon started affecting me”

”And, can you tell me if you're, you know, you probably know what I was going to do and now I just want to have an-” he was cut from his babbling when Patton got closer and kissed him, Roman was surprised at first, but then he continued with the kiss, it slowly became more and more passionate and they only got apart because of the lack of air.

The stared into each other's eyes for a moment ”I think that'll be a yes” said Patton smiling ”But promise me you'll keep the whole dog thing as a secret”

”Promise” said Roman smiling, after that night, he was sure that from now on, he was going to enjoy every full moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Roman was too distracted to notice Patton was naked at the end, and I bet you were too.


End file.
